dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Davidlozanocampillo
Adopción ¡Felicidades! Has adoptado a Archivo:120px-Zoroark.png. Deja un mensaje a para conocer sus movimientos. --[[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:52 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Ataques de Zoroark Tu Zoroark posee los siguientes movimientos: Triturar, Hiperrayo, Cuchillada y Transformación.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 14:48 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola hola david.enhorabuena por el zoroark k me dijiste en clase k lo adoptarias parece bueno.kien soy?AntonioV Y Amatar tengo una duda... bueno david me gustaria saber como as puesto eso de davilichi cuando pones mensajes.porfavor contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar 16:09 13 jun 2010 (UTC) pero.. donde busco lo d la firma ?AntonioV Y Amatar 17:07 13 jun 2010 (UTC) n me akuerpo no m e akuerdo kreo k era en configuracion personal peno tengo ni de de donde esta una cosa no tengo la necesidad de ponerte mensajes cada dos por tres.estas conectao al msn.si no conectate.AntonioV Y Amatar 17:09 13 jun 2010 (UTC) hola hola conectate al msn AntonioV Y Amatar 12:51 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu última contribución ¿Qué significa ? . Queda borrada por infraesbozo sin información alguna. Si quieres hacer una dialganovela, por lo menos presenta los personajes. Saludos [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:55 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Lo siento, pero no, para esas cosas ya tenemos Concurso:Estrategias Pokémon,--[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 14:17 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Si está bien organizada por supuestísimo que es bienvenida, pero tendrá que ser de las que no son oficiales su medalla para la liga de Tempestaoscura. Por cierto, el wiki ya no es Dialgapedia, si lo buscas por Central Wikia, sale como el nombre actual, PKMN, El portal Pokémon. Saludos. Shiny~ 14:38 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:puedo hacer... Te diría que no pongas reglas tan absurdas en un torneo, porque sino la gente no se apuntará. De todas formas, no te doy el visto bueno, ya que hay muchos torneos sin acabar. Yo y los demás administradores te aconsejaríamos que te apuntaras a otros torneos. Saludos: Shiny~ 19:57 30 jun 2010 (UTC) dos cosas Las dos cosas son:la primera.Te as copiado de mi pagina de usuario y esto te puede costar bastante.lo segundo y lo mejor es que....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENGO UN SMEARGLE SHINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JA JA JA.A QUE TIENES ENVIDIA.De momento tiene enfado,lanzallamas,onda certera y esquema.quiero que aprenda otro ataque con esquema.conectate al msn este domingo a las 11 de la mañana.AntonioV Y Amatar 15:32 2 jul 2010 (UTC) mmmm.. veo que tienes una ciudad no muy avanzada pero..¿no me digas que tienes un torneo?bueno contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar 21:54 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Conflicto Has cometido un error, y lo sabes, modificaste una plantilla seria, que no es nada de juego, mereces una sanción. Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 22:00 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Sí, es cierto que has cometido actos vandálicos en pero aquí se avisa antes de bloquear. Si vuelves a tener una infracción más, sí que serás bloqueado. Saludos ;Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 07:52 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Tu Ciudad He perfeccionado un poco la Página, si quieres mírala. Aquí todos los usuarios. Saludos : Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 20:12 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Lotería Quiero alquilar el Número 7. Creo que me dará suerte muahahaha :) Only shinies~'Questions'~'Mortadelo Wiki' 21:10 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Díselo a , no manejo asuntos de la portada. Only shinies~'Questions'~ 21:20 5 jul 2010 (UTC) conectate conectate al msn ahora mismo tenemos k ablar.AntonioV Y Amatar Loteria Yo me quedo el 11.Alex pokemon 14:20 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Me podrias explicar un poco de que va tu ciudad?Y conectate al chat de PKMN que estamos con un tema importante Alex pokemon 14:29 6 jul 2010 (UTC) El ditto puede ser otro??Alex pokemon 15:38 6 jul 2010 (UTC) quieres..? Quieres participar en la Tómbola Trueno.Lee la página de la tombola y contestame.AntonioV Y Amatar Quiero luchar por tu medalla Quiero luchar por tu medalla.Mis datos son:Alex-1849 4196 7715.Dime las normas y la fecha.Y dame tus datosAlex pokemon 20:47 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Pues registra a... Pues registra a medicham,pichu,eevee,gyarados y smeargle a la pokedex shiny AntonioV Y Amatar 19:34 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Sinjoh Te invito a que participes del Torneo Sinjoh, lo organizo yo y un amigo, ahí lo verás. Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡Participa! 18:35 11 jul 2010 (UTC) Re No tienen ningún uso. Los solicité yo en la central. Puedes ver más información en . Por cierto, ví que volviste de tus Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargas vacaciones. ¿qué tal? <>~'<>'~ ~<> 21:06 16 ago 2010 (UTC)